Dragons and Titans FAQs
Q: What kind of game is Dragons and Titans? A: Dragons and Titans is a MOBA\DOTA style browser based game where players compete in 5v5 battles with dragons to free their trapped Titan. You can play on either Facebook,Zynga,Kongregate or Steam. Q: What are the minimum system specifications for Dragons and Titans? A: Dragons and is a browser game built requiring the Unity3D plugin for both Mac and PCs. Internet Explorer, Chrome, Safari, and Firefox are the supported web browsers. The minimum monitor specification is 1024x768. 1 GB of system RAM is also required. Q: Is the Unity Web Player browser plugin free? A: Yes, Unity Web Player is completely free and safe for your computer. This will allow your browser to load our 3D graphics and play Dragons and Titans. Q: How much does it cost to play Dragons and Titans? A: Dragons and Titans is a free-to-play game. You may also choose to purchase the Titan Pass,which costs only 20 USD, but you may play for free if you choose! Q: Do characters and items have to be purchased in-game? A: No, Dragons and Titans is a free-to-play game. At any given time, a total of 12 dragons and weapons will be available for free. All the items and the items coming for the next year will be in your inventory upon purchasing the Titan Pass. Q: What age group is Dragons and Titans for? A: Players must be at least 13 years old to play Dragons and Titans per the Facebook Terms of Service. Q: Where can I play Dragons and Titans? A: You may play Dragons and Titans on Facebook,Zynga,Kongregate or Steam. Q: What phase of development is Dragons and Titans currently in? A: Dragons and Titans is currently running. Your progress in Open Beta will not be wiped. Q: How long do match last? A: Matches are designed to be 10 to 15 minutes in length,some may last 20 to 25 minutes. Q: Can I play in solo matches, or do I have to play PvP? A: Players have the option to play in a Singleplayer game mode against AI bots, or they may team up with their friends and face other Dragon Lords in Multiplayer. Multiplayer has both 5v5 PvP as well as Team Co-Op mode. Q: Will new characters and weapons be released on a regular basis? A: Yes, we plan on releasing several Dragons and Weapons every fortnight or so. We’re already working on Dragons and Weapons for future releases! Q: Where can I learn more about Dragons and Titans and meet other players? A: Our Facebook fan page is a great way to connect with other players and keep up to date on the latest Dragons and Titans news. Our official website, forums, and support knowledge base are also solid resources to find answers to your questions and a great way to stay involved with the community.Or you can go to the Steam community. Q: Can I create and send WYRMBITE project of dragon and what will I get if its will appearance in the game?